


Out of Reach, Still in Touch

by Zaxal



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Skype Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton is out of town, but he and Shawn can still have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach, Still in Touch

The hotel room was quiet, pristine, clean even though he wasn't willing to bet it was clean to his standards. It looked good enough, and for a week-long conference, it would do. He could bathe in scalding water, wash himself head to toe when he got home. Wash this entire experience away then collapse in his own bed.

Carlton hadn't wanted to come here. He was better used at home working on cases, not learning about technology their department couldn't afford to have or use or hearing lectures and talks that he listened and took notes over without really being invested in it. O'Hara. She would have loved this, could have benefited from it so much more that him. He kept up with this stuff on his own. It seemed like a waste to make him come and learn what he already knew.

Karen hadn't been impressed. As Head Detective, he had a duty to be extremely well informed and up-to-date even if it didn't seem relevant at the time. He'd reluctantly agreed.

Shawn had been even worse. He had sulked for almost two whole days, collapsed on Carlton's couch, gorging on junk food and a marathon of chick flicks. He had finally slunk into their bedroom and cuddled up next to Carlton and said that he could go – as if Carlton had been waiting for his permission – but only if he promised to text and call and Skype with Shawn as often as he could. The next few days leading up to his departure had been full of frantic please-never-leave-me sex and constant reassurances that Carlton was going to come home safe and sound and still as much in love with Shawn as he was when he left.

He shot off a text to Shawn – _skype tonight?_ – before pulling his suitcase out of the closet where he'd put it before heading out to the conference hall for the day. He'd pulled on his pajamas and hung his suit up by the time his phone buzzed.

 _yes please hurry up_ which was quickly followed by _not an emergency but seriously hurry_.

Carlton's laptop had been a Christmas present from Shawn, and Carlton was still highly suspect about whether or not it had been stolen or paid for with his or Guster's credit card instead of Shawn buying it himself. He didn't use it for much; computers weren't really his thing. But it had its uses, he supposed.

The moment he signed on, Shawn must have clicked the call button. The noise blared from the speakers, and Carlton hastily accepted it. For a long moment, there was nothing, the hotel wi-fi struggling with the sudden demand.

"Lassie?" The camera finally blinked on, and Shawn filled his screen. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept last night without Carlton in the bed beside him. Or like he hadn't even tried, staying up too late to try and ignore the fact that he was alone.

Lonely. Carlton knew that feeling well. Had been overwhelmed by it the moment he'd woken up that morning and found the other half of the bed to be cold and empty. "Shawn." The moment Shawn heard his voice, he visibly brightened, his smile widening, shoulders and head lifting. So genuinely happy to hear him. Carlton smiled – that was pretty familiar to him too. "How's it going? Burned the city down yet?"

"I'm doing fine, and no, I have _not_." He stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. He leaned back, and Carlton realized Shawn was laying on the wrong side of the bed – his side of the bed, his head comforted by Carlton's pillows. "Santa Barbara is still standing just fine. For the most part. Maybe a bit leany. Like the Tower of Pizza."

"Pisa."

Shawn beamed, "I've heard it both ways."

Carlton wanted to frown at him and do everything he could to not encourage Shawn's habit of catchphrases, but it was familiar. It was home. "Maybe when you were in grade school."

"Dude, middle school at least." He rolled his eyes before focusing them brightly on Carlton. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Just not a lot to do here at night short of going out to drink." He shrugged. It had no allure for him. In the past, it might've. What better way to explore one's repressed bisexuality than by drunkenly making out with someone with the same problem? But definitely not now. "I'll pass."

"Made any new friends?" Shawn asked, sounding suspiciously like Carlton's mother. The few times she'd cared enough to ask. "There's gotta be someone you can bond with. Some squirrel haters club or something."

"If I was out with them, I wouldn't be able to talk to you." It was the only line of reasoning that would've appeal to Shawn – one that prioritized him.

"Missing me that much already?" He was smiling brightly, but Carlton knew the question was sincere. Terrified of being abandoned, Shawn needed the reassurance that he was wanted. Carlton showed him often enough when he was home, never left any room for doubt. But here, so far away, he couldn't be constantly touching him or watching him so that Shawn could catch him and realize that Carlton meant every sweet word he'd ever said.

He nodded. Six more days until he'd be flying back, and it shouldn't have felt as hopelessly endless as it did. He had thought the final night together would be enough to hold him over. "Can't say I blame you. You're addicted to me." Shawn winked and sprawled out on their bed. 

"Then I'm going through detox right now." Shawn's expression immediately shifted towards worried, and Carlton's hands itched to touch his face, hair, body while he reassured him that if he had been able to get Shawn out of his system, he would have done it ages ago. Before they started dating. "I'll be clean before I get home." He wanted to tease, to make Shawn brighten up, but it came out quiet, and Shawn continued to frown. He tried to smile, "You'll get me hooked again, I'm sure."

The corner of Shawn's mouth twitched upwards, his concerned look melting away. "Nah. I'll give you small doses throughout your trip." He smirked at Carlton through his camera. "Keep you wanting me."

"As if I could stop," he said, watching as Shawn's hand drifted down over his abs, tugging the t-shirt up to reveal the smallest bit of his skin. He stared hungrily, sorely tempted by what Shawn was offering. "You're sure this is a good idea?"

Shawn hummed and pushed his shirt up, hands smoothing over his skin. "You're not rooming with anyone, right? And you're not expecting company." For a moment, his gaze turned steely, and Carlton shook his head, his mouth feeling dry. Shawn was paranoid, nervous maybe that Carlton would find someone more like himself here. Then he'd leave Shawn, but how could he? There was no one else that even came close to making him feel the way Shawn did.

He frowned, "Absolutely not."

"Good." Shawn beamed. "I'd rather keep this a private show." He pushed his shirt up around his chest, smoothing his palms up and down his abs and sides. Carlton picked up his laptop and relocated to the hotel bed, watching as one of Shawn's hands reached up to toy with one of his nipples. Carlton got settled and comfortable.

Shawn's fingers were too light, careful. A tease. "Harder," he said quietly, barely aware of the fact he'd spoken and that Shawn was listening until he saw his fingers visibly tighten, Shawn's body pushing up against his hand, tense because of the brief pain. "Good."

Shawn put the laptop on the bed beside him and immediately started fighting with his shirt. He managed to push it up and tossed it over the edge of the bed before leaning back down, snuggled into Carlton's side of the bed. He went back to running his hands over his body, fingers tapping, tweaking, rubbing as they went. "Wish you were here," Shawn finally whined softly, his hands tugging on the edge of his jeans. "God, Lassie," he whimpered.

"Six days," he repeated softly. It was the mantra he'd been telling himself all day just to get through. Six days, then he could get back home to his life, his job, his Shawn.

"I'm gonna die," Shawn whined dramatically, flopping back and looking at Carlton. "My poor heart's going to give out. Just boom! And stop beating." He paused and considered, "Wouldn't be much of a boom I guess."

"Shawn," Carlton said to draw Shawn's eyes back to the camera. He sat the laptop on the bed in front of him and reached up to start unhooking the buttons on his pajama top. "You can make it six days."

"Can _not_. I used all my waiting stamina on the years before you figured out how much you wanted me in your bed."

"Did not," Carlton said gently as he slipped his shirt off and laid it on the bed beside him. "You figured out how much you wanted to be there maybe a month ahead of me. Tops."

Shawn frowned and kept talking, completely ignoring the fact that Carlton was undressing. "Years, Lassie. Years spent pining and lusting and having naughty daydreams and night dreams and wayward thoughts and directed thoughts, and you're really distracting all over, you know that?"

"Not enough, apparently," he said dryly, slowly untying the drawstring on his pants.

Shawn seemed like he'd only just realized that Carlton was pulling his clothes off. His eyes went wide, and his tongue peeked out, ran quickly over his lips. "Oh."

"You doing this with me?" Carlton asked severely, and Shawn had never managed to get his pants off faster, kicking and twisting until they fell off the edge of the bed (and he almost went with them). He grinned and bounced back up on the bed, the laptop bouncing slightly up. Carlton smiled and ran his thumb over the top edge of his pants while he watched Shawn.

Wasn't wearing anything underneath – probably too lazy to wash his underwear yet, but Carlton didn't exactly mind right at this moment. "Thought you'd be more excited to see me," he teased lightly. Shawn frowned and twisted to face the laptop, his body on full display for Carlton's enjoyment.

God, why couldn't he touch? He wanted to get his hands on all of that soft flesh, feel Shawn's pampered skin smooth under his hands. "You like?" One of his hands skated up his thigh, circled his thumb at his hip. Shawn was mostly flaccid, but Carlton barely noticed. His fingers twitched, tongue ran behind his teeth with want to do wonderful things to Shawn.

"Would like it more if I could touch," he growled, and Shawn smiled.

"You were the one who left." His hand kept brushing up and down his side. "But that's okay, Lassie," he stretched out, hand traveling so close to where Carlton wanted to touch him. Teasing. Like Carlton would. "I can touch for you." He ran his palm down, cupped and massaged gently. He turned to look at the laptop, smiled dreamily. "If you'll do the same for me."

Carlton reached down, touched himself obediently through his pajamas and boxers. Direct, no tease to it, because Shawn wouldn't. Not like he was now. He'd be too eager, wanting fast and frantic. He'd want to feel Carlton everywhere at once.

"Still wearing clothes," Shawn complained, stroking himself to hardness. He grinned at Carlton's scowl, pushing up into his hand. He let go to fumble through Carlton's drawer. He mumbled, "Of course there's a gun."

"Be careful with her," Carlton said hurriedly, earning him a glance over Shawn's shoulder. 

"You've got some mixed up priorities, Lassie. Lube over firearms from now on."

"Your nightstand is full of it."

"Ooh!" Shawn beamed and rolled down, out of view of the camera. He pilfered about in his nightstand, laughing happily. He flopped back over the laptop, landed on Carlton's side of the bed again. His hands empty. Stuff hidden behind the laptop, reason to be suspicious, but Carlton couldn't bother thinking too hard about it. "Hi, Lassie."

"Hi, Shawn." He moved his own laptop back so Shawn could see him hook his thumbs into his pants, pushing them down over his hips, over the curve of his swelling erection. He kicked them off lazily.

Shawn's hand reached out, brushed the laptop's screen, a bit beneath the camera. "Not fair."

"Six days," he reminded gently.

"Until I can have my favorite thing in the whole wide world back?"

Carlton raised his eyebrows and frowned. "Are you talking about me or my dick, Spencer?"

Shawn grinned cheekily before miming him zipping his lips. Carlton made a memo to himself, something he'd surely forget before he got off the plane and had Shawn in his arms again. A promise of a tortuously slow evening someday, making Shawn beg until his voice was raw. It might never happen, but it was enough to make him smirk darkly. Shawn's mouth dropped slightly open at him. "It's the bonus package, Lassie."

"Again," Carlton said, his fingers gripping his erection shamelessly. Dry friction – not very good; he'd need to get lotion or something from the desk in a moment. "You're being vague." He thoroughly enjoyed the way Shawn's eyes flicked to a certain part of his screen, eyes completely on Carlton stroking himself.

"The sexytimes are _really_ good."

"Uh-huh?" Carlton kept his voice and breathing even.

Shawn huffed a small sigh. "I guess the whole you thing is better than _just_ your cock."

"Gee, thanks, Spencer." He tried not to smile, but it failed. Shawn needed the nearly-constant reassurance. Not him. Carlton knew damn well that Shawn was his, woke up almost every morning with the proof laying next to him in bed, boundless energy slowly humming to life in his arms.

He pushed himself up off the bed, going to the desk to grab the complimentary lotion. Shawn immediately set in with "I'm sorry, Lassie, I didn't mean it. You know you're on the top of my list right next to Gus, pineapples, and bad television."

Carlton could've reassured him, but he'd be back on the bed in just a minute and it wouldn't hurt Shawn too much if Carlton let him squirm just a little. By the time he sat down on the bed, tiny tube of hotel lotion in his hand, Shawn had his face buried in his pillows, eyes clamped closed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he finally said, and Shawn's eyes opened, peered at him from over the pillow. "I'm still here."

Shawn grumped quietly. "Could've just told me."

"I was gone for maybe five seconds. Did you really think I'd leave?"

"Nope." Shawn rolled over onto his back, hand trailing slowly down his body. "But, y'know. I worry." He smiled weakly.

"Shouldn't."

"I know. You're too good for that." Carlton frowned at the camera, stretched out, trying to distract Shawn. The unspoken message was something along the lines of _too good for me_ which was total bullshit. And if Shawn hadn't figured out that Carlton was just a big a mess as he was yet, then he really wasn't paying attention.

"Do you want to do this tonight?"

Shawn's head snapped up, his attention focused on the screen as he enthusiastically nodded. "Yeah! I do. I really do, Lassie. I need this. Need you."

"Just checking," he smiled and stretched out on the bed, feeling a satisfying pop in a few of his bones, leaving him feeling relaxed as he watched Shawn's hands as they roamed over his skin, tracing the scar on his chest, roaming up and down his body again. Pointedly avoiding his hot spots. "Tease."

Shawn grinned shamelessly, tossed his head back in the pillows, baring more of his skin to Carlton's hungry gaze. His hands slowed their frantic roaming, slowed to press firmer. Carlton imagined Shawn's skin under his fingers, firm in places and yielding in others. Just enough body hair to rub against his palms but not like his – thick, catching, in the way regardless of how fond Shawn insisted he was of it.

His own fingers tangled in it now, and he tried to imagine that it was Shawn. Maybe after a long day – several long days – and him letting Shawn drive. His hands moved slowly, soothing and teasing as he imagined Shawn taking his sweet time. Showing rare dedication while worshiping every inch of Carlton's body.

Shawn's hands skated down to his thighs, splaying. His breathing hitched, his body arching slightly up, pleading for touch. His eyes were still on Carlton, watching him, glittering, dark with lust. Carlton reached up while he was watching, buried his fingers in his hair. Mussing it up the way Shawn always loved to. His hands traveled down from there, combed down his body which he rolled up into his touch. Shawn wolf-whistled. Carlton laughed, grinning over at the laptop.

"Lassie, can I?" Shawn's fingers traced through the curls around his erection. Stiff, flushed darkly, glistening at the tip. God. Too far away.

He growled quietly, "Do it." Shawn shivered as he wrapped his hand around himself. A few slow strokes, and his other hand clenched in the bedding in front of the laptop. When he stopped, he frowned at himself, released his sudden clutch on the blankets.

"Gonna do something," he said, looking directly at the camera.

Carlton chuckled, "Well. Go on." Shawn beamed brightly and reached over the back of the laptop. He pulled over the lube, opened the bottle, his tongue sticking out while his face screwed up in concentration. The cap finally popped, and Shawn beamed in triumph. However, he looked up, not at the laptop but at something else sitting just to the side of the laptop.

Carlton's eyes narrowed, trying to go over what Shawn could've possibly found in the nightstand with the lube, and he felt sudden heat rush through his body, his mouth dry as he whispered, " _Shawn_."

Shawn grinned and slicked his fingers. "Deduce for me, baby."

"You don't have to..." He reassured quietly as Shawn's legs bent, spread so he could slip a finger down low. He frowned at the angle and scooted back, Carlton's pillows holding him up as he leaned.

"I want to. So bad, Lassie," Shawn said quietly, tossing his head back as his finger slid in. He pushed his hips up, his eyes closing for a brief moment as he moved his hand. He bit his lip, and Carlton didn't doubt for a moment that Shawn was putting on a show for him. He didn't mind in the least.

Carlton reached down and touched himself, hot, hard flesh feeling familiar in his grip. He adjusted himself, laid back on the unfamiliar bed as he lazily toyed with himself. He was far more concerned with keeping an eye on Shawn, whose movements were currently obscured by his leg. "Talk to me, Shawn."

Shawn knew what he meant, moaned softly as he pressed his body slightly forward, trying to take more deeper. "Wish it was you."

"I know," he said softly. "Do it for me."

Shawn nodded shakily. "Got one in. Doesn't feel as good as when you do it. You do me _right_. But I've- I got," he laughed while his body shifted restlessly. Getting there. Carlton fumbled blindly with the hotel lotion, refusing to look away from the computer screen.

"Yeah?"

"Lassie," he whined, pushing his knees farther apart.

"Another finger," Carlton ordered quietly, unsure if Shawn was waiting for his command and not really caring. He could see Shawn's erection twitch at his order, getting darker as he dragged his frustration out. Shawn swallowed and nodded, stiffening and moaning as he obeyed. "God, Shawn." He had lotion in his hand, discarded the tube somewhere in the pile of clothes on the other side of the bed. "Come on."

Shawn shook his head. "Not enjoying this?"

Carlton smirked, "Don't want to miss any of it."

"C'mon, Lassie. You're old, but you've got the stamina of a-"

"Watch it, Spencer," he growled, gratified when Shawn's body shuddered, his grin infectious and bright. He could have laid there for hours watching Shawn finger himself, playing with his body in the way Carlton's hands itched to. He finally took himself in hand, watching the subtle rocking of Shawn's hips and trying to match his slow rhythm. 

Shawn finally shivered and pulled his hands away, sliding down on the bed and looking at Carlton, his eyelids heavy, his smirk content. "I'm ready."

Carlton swallowed dryly again, wishing so fervently that he could be _there_ and being a part of this beyond being an observer, and Shawn must have somehow seen that, because he didn't so much as move until Carlton nodded firmly and said, "Good. Go on."

Shawn rolled over and reached out, fishing the vibrator out from behind the laptop. Carlton felt himself flush – always did when he remembered that he'd bought the damn thing for Shawn and how he'd never once regretted the purchase while it was in use. He felt dirty, ashamed of himself later, but Shawn had reassured him multiple times that it had nothing to do with Carlton's performance in the bedroom.

More like... what had Shawn said earlier? A bonus package.

Bright purple, not big enough to be intimidating to him, and he really shouldn't have felt jealous of a hunk of plastic just because it was going to get to do something he couldn't for the next six days. Shawn pushed himself up on his knees, his erection curved against his stomach while his arm craned back. He turned it on the lowest setting, too low for the microphone to pick up the buzz. He ran it teasingly over the curve of his ass, up to the small of his back then down again. Shawn rolled his hips and turned it off, eyes still open and watching Carlton like _he_ was somehow more fascinating than what was going on inside their bedroom.

For a moment, the two of them sat in silence, heads turned towards each other, waiting. "Want a better angle?" Shawn finally asked, and Carlton quickly shook his head.

"I want to see you. Your face." The words flowed out of him before he'd even had a chance to think about them. It was obvious. This was about Shawn, and that meant needing to see him. Be aware of every single one of his responses and pretend he was laying on the bed beside him and not alone in some hotel room.

Shawn smiled at him with sincere adoration. "And here I thought you just wanted me for my hot body."

"Your personality and quirks far outweigh the benefits," Carlton began, stopping when Shawn pushed out his lower lip in a pretend pout. "I mean..."

"Your gonna be in the doghouse for a while, Lassie," Shawn informed him, sitting up long enough to lube the vibe up before falling somewhat gracefully back into position. "Thinking maybe about six days," he announced with a small smile.

Carlton smiled in return, continuing to fondle himself almost lazily. He wasn't anywhere close to desperate, and he had to see. Shawn's eyelids fluttered, trying to close against his will as he teased the tip of the vibrator at his entrance. Circled and pressed. Loosening himself up shallowly, his face buried into one of Carlton's pillows as he canted his hips back towards his hand.

Carlton could see the exact moment Shawn decided to push in. His eyebrows twitched together, eyes closing completely without a struggle. His body held still except for his reaching arm, slowly pushing the vibrator into him. Carlton was the first one to make a noise – a quiet groan, his hand stilling while he watched.

His own erection jerked against his hand, watching as more and more of the vibe slowly disappeared into Shawn. Filled him up. Carlton imagined that tight, wet heat, his hands on Shawn's hips. Then again, he could be on the bed beside him, touching Shawn's face and hair, encouraging him as he slowly fucked himself with the toy.

Shawn's eyes blearily blinked open, his smile dazed as he focused on the screen. "Still with me?"

"Always," he reassured quietly. Shawn's arm came back down on the bed, and he gave a small wriggle of his hips which quickly turned into a more exaggerated motion as it rubbed pleasantly against his prostate. Carlton wanted to turn it on, watch Shawn writhe in delicious agony and come and come again, the endless vibrations driving him through his refractory period. He asked, "Ready?" Like he was in the room, like the power was in his hands when everything so clearly rested with Shawn.

"Hell yeah," Shawn said breathlessly, his hips bucking subtly up even as he tried to seem calm. "Let's get this party started."

Carlton couldn't pick where to watch: Shawn's hand as it slowly lifted up to reach back behind him, his body as it continued to shift and roll as it desperately sought friction, or his face with the pink flush in his cheeks and his eyes trying to stay open and focus. His eyes kept flicking, wishing he'd thought to somehow record this. Some deeply possessive part of him wanted to watch this moment over and over again, memorizing every single thing about Shawn.

Something to talk to Shawn about later. Probably stammering and blushing like he wasn't a hardened cop nearing his forties, but Shawn's bright grin would be worth it. It usually was.

Shawn fiddled behind him for a moment when his body suddenly jerked, his hands coming down hard on the bedding. "Oh god," he whispered as he buried his face in the pillows. He peeked up after a moment, slowly getting used to the feeling of the vibrator at work. His body kept rocking forward and back, and Carlton wasn't sure if it was actually doing anything for Shawn, but damn if it wasn't nice to watch.

"Enjoying that?" His voice was lower than he'd meant for it to be – husky, rough. Shawn nuzzled into his pillows again, his hips arching while his hands gripped tightly to the bed beneath him. "Shawn."

"Yeah," he finally answered with that grin – mischief and glee, and Carlton knew it well enough that his entire body immediately flooded with heat. "Yeah. Feels good."

"Good," Carlton said gently, taking himself in hand. Relief and frustration all at once.

"Yeah, Lassie," Shawn repeated, licking his lips, eyes constantly moving across the screen. Trying to memorize the same way Carlton was. Carlton slowly stroked himself, fingers gripping just right.

If he let him, Shawn would turn this into some sort of sordid staring contest, with both of them tormenting themselves while waiting for their partner to get fed up with the frustration and drive themselves to come first. Competitive sex had a time and a place, and it wasn't when they weren't going to be able to touch each other for six more days. "Kick it up a notch," he said, and Shawn groaned, shaking his head. "Come on, Shawn. You can take more."

"But, Lassie," Shawn said, his voice surprisingly even. Not even pretending to whine. Which, surely, meant that he wanted Carlton to push. He only nodded, silently encouraging him, not needing to speak because Shawn understood. Shawn's arm craned awkwardly behind him again, and this time, Carlton briefly heard the faint buzz before the program filtered it out as white noise.

Not that it mattered. Hearing that wasn't what mattered. Shawn's body tensing again, hips circling while a rough moan growled out of his throat – that was what he wanted to see. "La-assie," he said, his voice hitching louder, to a higher pitch halfway through the name. Carlton's hand sped its pace, sliding quick over the slick skin while he rocked his hips into his tight grip. His free hand touched the laptop. As close as he could get for now.

Shawn was watching him, eyes glittering, expression intense. Carlton could see the tip of Shawn's erection, so darkly flushed and needy as his hands kept clutching their bed. Refusing to give in even as his body's movements quickened, became rougher. Shawn shivered, his hips pushing up in a sudden twitch while he bit down hard on his lip. The quick motion repeated, and Shawn's head went down, his eyebrows furrowed, his knuckles seeming white through the camera.

He said exactly what he would have said if he was there, kneeling next to Shawn, monitoring every single tiny movement and trying to get the exact read on what Shawn was feeling. "If you don't like this, we should stop." It wasn't sexy – wasn't supposed to be. It was a friendly reminder. Because Shawn _did_ like it, but he was being too stubborn and holding back like he was trying not to.

"No." Shawn shook his head frantically. "I... I don't want- I want to keep going. I like this. I do."

"Then let yourself enjoy it, Shawn." The unspoken threat – that Carlton would somehow put a stop to this if he didn't – seemed to finally work its magic. Shawn stared at the laptop for a moment, and Carlton smiled tentatively when Shawn's body seemed to relax, moving freely instead of fighting Shawn's bull-headedness for every pleasurable roll and hitch of his hips.

"Yeah," he finally agreed, his grip on the bedding loosening. "Okay. Can do." Shawn beamed at Carlton, his body continuing to move, seeking stimulation. Carlton's fingers tightened their grip, and he bit his lip, trying to keep his own noises down. "Don't," Shawn said.

"I'm in a hotel," he reminded gently. A hotel full of his peers, packed into rooms all around him. The noises Shawn was making were quiet enough, but if he got started, then god knew what all they'd hear.

Shawn smirked, "I know. Want them to-" he took a shuddering breath, his body writhing, arching up. "Want them to hear. And know."

"They'll think I was watching pornography."

Shawn's smirk widened into a grin. "Aren't you?"

Carlton's head fell back against the pillows, a growling moan rumbling in his throat. He thrust up into his hand, legs moving restlessly as he tried to give himself more leverage. He pushed up, stroking himself while watching Shawn. "More?" It came out as a question when he meant it to be an order. For a moment, Shawn's eyes widened, his body tense as he considered. Carlton continued jacking himself, eyes roving over Shawn's body, lingering on the pink tongue that peeked out to swipe over his lips and his poor erection that desperately needed relief. Carlton's hand, mouth, body, something, but he _couldn't_ so Shawn would have to do it for him.

Shawn didn't answer him, didn't have to, took a moment to ponder before reaching back and kicking the vibe up a notch. He moaned loudly, fell forward helplessly on the bed while his hand stayed behind him. Pushing the vibrator in, twisting maybe. Trying to get the most out of it. Carlton imagined briefly that it was him, one hand splayed on the small of Shawn's back, holding him in place while Carlton tortured him with the toy. Making him get off by rubbing onto the bed beneath him. Getting him to come then taking his time fucking Shawn's loose hole, his pliant, willing body.

He shuddered, moaned, his hand on the laptop slipping off to grip the bedding. His eyes focused on Shawn, his bucking, arching, writhing, never-still body moving in all the right ways except for one. "C'mon, Shawn," he said, his voice rough and low. "Do it for me."

"Want you to..." He trailed off into incoherent noises for a moment, his body tensing. He had to be so close, so ready. "Wanna make it good," Shawn managed quietly, his voice higher-pitched, tense. Trying to hold off for him.

"It is," Carlton said. "God, Shawn, you look like..."

"Porn?" Shawn supplied with a smirk that quickly slipped away, his mouth falling open and his eyes clamping shut.

"Yeah," Carlton agreed. "You do. So much, so good, but..." He bucked up into his hand, imagining Shawn, stroking him quickly when Carlton attempted to hold off, reminding him to let go of some of that control and just give in to it. "But it's time. Shawn. I want to see."

Shawn hitched his knees up further on the bed, spreading them as he reached for his leaking erection. His eyes closed, his body stilled, everything of him momentarily focused on the feelings shooting through him. Slowly, he began to move, thrust forward, and it was all Carlton could do to murmur encouraging profanities and Shawn's name while he continued to work at himself.

This was better. More precious that Shawn when he had something to prove, sexier than when he tormented himself to make things better for Carlton. Seeing Shawn's entire body shivering with pleasure, all of his focus and energy singled in on himself for possibly the only time in his life – god, he didn't have words for it. It didn't take much before Shawn's body tensed, his erection jerking as he came. Carlton dimly realized it was on his blankets and on his side of the bed, but it only made him groan with the realization that Shawn would have done it on his face and hair, on his skin, clothes, anything just to remind the world that Carlton was his. Totally worth having to get the blankets cleaned.

Shawn fell onto his mess, boneless. Lazy, maybe, but Carlton knew how dedicated he could be even when he was sluggish and sated. He reached back and turned the vibe off after a few long seconds, his eyes watching Carlton and gleaming like he had a secret Carlton didn't know about.

"Enjoy the show?"

Carlton nodded, his fist and hips still moving, trying to push him closer but it was just out of reach. "Yeah. Hell yeah."

"Mmm." Shawn smirked and stretched out lazily like he wasn't rubbing himself in his own filth. "I'll have to top it tomorrow."

Carlton could only imagine. The so-called fun box was full of things and devious ideas and promises Shawn would surely keep. God... maybe the clamps, torturous pain, waiting for Carlton's say so before he'd allow himself reprieve.

"Thinking about it?" Carlton nodded, hand tightening into a nearly-unpleasant grip as he quickly worked himself. "Me too. Can do my homework while you're out tomorrow." He grinned, and Carlton couldn't help but be amused that he'd maybe found the one sort of homework Shawn didn't mind doing.

"God, Lassie, you're gorgeous." Carlton's hand sped up at the rough notes in Shawn's voice. Like he'd put it there. Proof that Shawn had been up to no good, and Carlton had been there, running alongside him. He watched as Shawn pulled the vibe out and slowly slid to his knees, tilting the laptop screen up so Carlton could see the mess on his body.

"Want you to come," Shawn said, playful smirk on his face. "Want you to come thinking of how I look when I'm covered in you. On my knees. Begging for it, Lassie. Come for me."

The image sprang into his mind the moment Shawn suggested it. Streaks of come on his face and hair, some in his mouth, tongue peeking out to get more because he loved the taste of Carlton. Eyes wide while he silently begged for more. And, god, Carlton would give it to him. Everything he had.

His body arched off the bed, his hand slicking with come as it streaked up his abs and stomach. "Shawn," he pleaded like Shawn hadn't already done the same. Given him everything and Carlton didn't even have to ask.

He collapsed on the bed, feeling content and sluggish. "Going to bed?" Shawn asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah. Tired," he said, but the unhappy frown on Shawn's face was enough to make him stop. "Do you mind?"

"Could..." Shawn bit his lip, as if considering whatever he was going to say was somehow more ridiculous than anything else he'd told Carlton over the years. "Could you keep Skype on? I wanna fall asleep with you."

Carlton's heart felt tight in his chest as he got tissues off the nearby nightstand to clean himself up. It was impractical, really. Childish and silly, but he pulled his underwear and pajama pants on and said, "Of course," like it was the most obvious thing he'd ever said to Shawn.

He turned the screen down low, even turned the camera off once the lights went, but Carlton fell asleep to Shawn's breathing and occasional sleepy mumble, and he thought he could maybe survive the next six days.


End file.
